megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Gryphon
Gryphon , also known as Griffon, is a demon in the series. History The griffin, griffon, or gryphon is a legendary creature with the body of a lion and the head of an eagle. As the lion was traditionally considered the king of the beasts and the eagle was the king of the birds, the griffin was thought to be an especially powerful and majestic creature, though some believe the griffin was the ancient misconception of a Protoceratops. Griffins are normally known for guarding treasure and well valued priceless possession. In antiquity it was a symbol of divine power and a guardian of the divine. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Beast Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Beast Race *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Beast Race **Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Beast Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Another Bible: Avian Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Avatar Race *Ronde: Avian Race *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Beast Race *Devil Children White Book: Beast Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Beast Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Animal Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Gryphon was implemented in October 2015 as part of the Die is Cast questline. It can be made in a special double-fusion of Anzu and Throne. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Gryphon can be found in the 1st and 2nd stratums of Naraku. It can teach Flynn the Bouncing Claw and Lunge skills through its Demon Whisper. Gryphon must be hunted for Gryphon Talons in the "Collect Demon Claws" Challenge Quest. Turning in 3 Gryphon Talons at K's Tavern will complete the quest. Completing the quest will also unlock the Bone Sword at Q's Blacksmith. Gryphon also appears as a foe in the challenge quest Four Wings, Four Heads. It is found in the Komagome area of Ikebukuro. His head is then taken by the Messenger Angel to become the head of an eagle. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Gryphon can be found in the above ground areas of Ginza and within the Tennozu Shelter. It can teach the Oni-Kagura, Power Punch and Damascus Claw skills through its Demon Whisper. Gryphon benefits from learning Physical attack skills. ''Devil Children Red Book'' A griffon named Veil is the demon partner of the protagonist, Mirai Kaname. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Gef, she can be obtained by beating Mirai in BattleNet several times. Gef can perform the combo Hurricane with Frezberg. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= Null |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= : Poison |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Bouncing Claw\Innate Lunge\5 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Another Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Boss (Black Book)= |-| Summonable Ally= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Ronde Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE